According to holographs of human bodies, every protruding part of a human body (especially ears, hands, and feet) is an epitome of the human body, which contains all the physiological information and pathological information of the human body.
Acupoints (acupuncture points) corresponding to organs inside a human body are located in an ordered sequence on the protruding parts (such as ears, hands and feet) of the human body. Locations of acupoints of a human body are generally known and do not vary from person to person. Also generally known is that the resistance of those acupoints on lesions is relatively low. Electronic pulse currents can automatically flow to the acupoints with low resistance, automatically locate the acupoints corresponding to the lesions, and perform diagnosis of and treatment on the human body. As such, human illness can be diagnosed by detecting electrical impedance of acupoints on the protruding parts of the body; likewise, electronic holographic acupuncture treatment can be provided on the corresponding protruding parts and acupoints of the patient.
One of the popular mobile electronic devices users carry with them on their persons these days is a smartphone. There is therefore a need to provide a multi-functional smart phone that is capable of functioning as a smart phone as well as detecting electrical impedances of and providing electronic pulse stimuli to acupuncture points located on a human body.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.